


Punishment

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack - Freeform, Alpha Timothy Lawrence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega Rhys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: It was supposed to be a punishment but it didn't feel that way to Rhys.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy it's the rhackothy fic from my twitter. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a punishment.

“F-fuck you, Ja-Aaaa-ck!” Timothy growled. He clawed at the sheets, his hot gaze focused on Rhys.

“Shut, shut up, Timmers, and moan,” Jack purred. He slammed his hips against Timothy’s ass, the slap of skin against skin loud in the dimly lit bedroom.

Timothy responded with a low groan, rocking back against Jack’s powerful thrusts. They were covered in sweat and bruises. Jack uncaring of leaving marks on Timothy’s tanned skin and Timothy viciously marking Jack back. They could hurt each other all they wanted; they’d done it before, but this time was different. This time they had a viewer and this was supposed to be a punishment.

Punishment for whom, Rhys wasn’t entirely sure. He was kneeling next to the bed, eyes wide as he watched the two alphas thrust and rut against one another. He’d never seen alpha’s do that, not even on the ECHOnet had he seen alphas fuck one another like this. His own cock throbbed against his belly as slick coated the back of his thighs. The room stunk of alpha rut and Rhys couldn’t help the small whimpers that escaped his lips as Timothy fixed his gaze on him.

“Here, come here, Rhysie,” Timothy released the sheet and reached for Rhys, his fingers just slightly inches from touching Rhys’s skin.

Rhys whimpered and scooted closer on his knees. Timothy’s lips touched his lips and Rhys let one digit slip between them, licking the pad of Timothy’s fingers and tasting salt and cum on it. He almost sighed at the taste but then a loud _crack_ filled the air of Jack’s hand hitting Timothy’s ass and Timothy was howling before his face was pushed against the bed by the same heavy hand in his hair.

“None of that, Timmy,” Jack growled. “You don’t reward his bad behaviour.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t meet Jack’s stare, instead, he fixed his gaze on Timothy’s hot one and shivered at the heat he saw in them.

“You two don’t think I don’t know about your little affairs? You don’t think I haven’t seen the video of you pushing sweet Rhys against a wall and just devouring him? I _know_ you, Timmy, and I know when you can’t stop.” Jack snarled. He draped his body over Timothy, groaning as Timothy moaned low and long beneath him.

Rhys swallowed. Right. This was the punishment for that. For kissing Timothy. He loved kissing Timothy; the alpha was gentle and teasing, playing with Rhys’s mouth and leaving him with swollen lips and slick thighs and a hard cock. Timothy was gentle and feral and Jack was, well, Jack was _Jack_ : chaos and _want and heat_.

Rhys desperately wanted to be between the two of them. He liked it when Jack would devour him and Timothy would soothe and comfort him.

Before Rhys even realized it, he had edged closer to the rocking bed, his hands clenched on his lap as he got a hair's breadth away from Timothy’s face. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Tim’s, whimpering as Tim flicked his tongue against his own.

_CRACK_

Timothy hissed into the kiss, his whole body jerking with the movement, but he kissed Rhys again.

_CRACK_

“Fuck!” Timothy tore his mouth away and ground his jaw, his hips bucking as he frantically fucked the sheets beneath him, coating the sheets with his cum.

Jack didn’t bother stopping, instead doubling down on Timothy and snarling as Timothy shuddered and groaned beneath him.

Rhys crawled up onto the bed and closer to Jack. He pressed his nose against Jack’s cheek and he licked the sweat he found there, trailing to find Jack’s mouth and moaning into it as Jack grabbed him by the neck and held him still.

Suddenly Rhys found himself on the bed next to Timothy and the alpha's hands tangling in his hair. He grinned as Timothy dragged him into a kiss while Jack ran his calloused hands over Rhys’s body and pushing his legs up and apart.

“Don’t smile, this is punishment,” Timothy whispered against his mouth.

“More, more, more,” Rhys moaned as Jack rubbed the head of his cock against Rhys’s slick ass. He gasped as Jack pushed the head in followed with a quick thrust of his hips. It made his head spin and Jack’s hand around his throat tightened, holding him still as Timothy stroked down Rhys’s belly to cup straining cock.

“Pretty omega,” Timothy kissed him again and Rhys mewled into it, his body rocking with Jack’s thrusts.

He was going to be sore tomorrow. He was going to be aching and bruised, but also comforted and adored, but right then and there, he would endure his punishment, especially if it meant Timothy kept kissing him and Jack fucked him.

End.


End file.
